The Ancient Magus' Child
by Rekasia-san
Summary: If anyone thought it was strange for a magus to take in a wife, would it be even more strange if the magus has a child? But What if he did? What is this child? what happened to him? A new adventure awaits for him...in the mysterious magic world... (New OC character)
1. Prologue

**Hello readers!**

 **I just recently watched this new anime, and I like the story. I find it really interesting.**

 **So I just suddenly thought of this idea that I can't get it off My mind so I decided to make a fanfiction of this.**

 **AND I created a new OC! YAY! I like making OC, but this one just appeared in my mind.**

 **SO for all who know the story, I know it's a bit far and might contain spoilers.**

 **I know the story might be out of wack but I did read the manga and anime so I know whats going on at the moment and I'm still waiting for the next chapter...T^T**

 **So yeah, I hope you find this story interesting. I just thought of this in my dream.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

The child that bloomed.

March 20

"That's when it all started.

The month of spring came in England.

The start of the seedlings begin their new life.

And now, yours will too.

A new life to see.

An adventure to find.

A purpose to live.

You might find things that might not go your way

Things that might scare you

Things that might drag you down to feel so hopeless

Or be afraid of yourself

But fear not

You will soon find one you can be with

Friends that treats you like family

Creature that treats you as siblings

Remember one thing my dear

You are never alone

Begin your life and find the things I never got to.

Explore the world of magic

And cherish your life well

My dear child..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **By the way, that was the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

 **Ok here is the start!**

 **Just putting it out there, I'm not good at knowing about all these mythical creatures. But I do like to study on them thought. Anyway, if there's something you know about it and I made an error, I am sorry. Plus I had to do it real quick.**

 **so I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

The poppy that grew thorns.

10 years later…

It was a lovely morning in England, the sun rays shone the garden, the grass dance with the wind, the flowers jingled as their petals scattered. A small cottage stands alone on the green hills, reflecting the sunlight.

"That robin! Must be slacking off again!" said the little imp as he flew into the cottage window. The little imp flew across the kitchen to the hallway and zoomed upstairs.

"OI!" the little imp shouted.

Meanwhile, in a bedroom, the window curtains were blowing from the opened window as the sun shined on the wooden desk, beside it was a kid in bed wrapped up in the blanket.

The little imp managed to squeeze through the gap in the door.

"OII! Wake up you!" said the Imp as he flew over to the bed. There was no respond.

"Fine…don't say I didn't warn ya!" said the little imp

He then zoomed into the blanket as he started tickling the person in the wrapped blanket.

"GAAAAHHAHAHAHAHA! OK OK STOP IT, I'M UP! DALVIN!" then the blanket flew out of the bed as the imp backed off.

"Works every time." said Dalvin, the imp smirking.

"Next time just call me…" said the boy scratching his head. His short red hair reflected from the sun 'as his green eyes glowed. He was wearing a simple singlet and long shorts.

"I do but you never wake up" said Dalvin

"Now hurry up! I want to play with you, Akaharu!"

"ughh….what's for breakfast?" asked Akaharu as he forcefully dragged himself out of the room.

He walked down as he heard someone in the kitchen.

"Who's there?" the boy wondered as he walked into the kitchen. At first he saw no one but just a bunch of mythical creatures and spirits lurking around, but he felt someone was watching him. He felt a shiver down his spine as he looked back.

"GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY BOY~!" said a man with long wave green hair as he gave the boy a hug.

"Uncle Oliver! You're back!" said Akaharu.

"And I thought you'd never come back." Said Dalvin

"2 months wasn't that long you IMPoster!" said Oliver. As he and the imp gave glares to each other.

"Anyway, come my sweety! I made breakfast for you~" said Uncle Oliver.

"Stop calling me that! You make it sound like I'm a little girl or your wife or something…" said Akaharu.

"Why? You look cute after all." Said Oliver.

"You always say that!" said Akaharu.

"So want to tell me anything while I was gone? Did you get into fights again? Did you find anything interesting? Something funny happened? Have you got a girlfriend? She's got to be blonde! I like girls with blonde hair!" asked Uncle Oliver, but Akaharu was still eating his breakfast while giving him the silent treatment.

"Uncle Oliver…" Akaharu spoke. Oliver then quickly focused his attention to Akaharu.

"Your cooking still sucks…" said Akaharu

"You're mean…I tried, it's hard to cook you know!" said Oliver

"What are you talking about? It's simple, even Aunty Tia know how to make a sandwich." Said Akaharu as he gave a slice of ham to the little imp.

"Anyway, thanks for the meal!" said Akaharu as he put his plate in the sink as he dashed off with the little imp.

"You're leaving me?" Oliver shouted as he cried in a playful way.

"…He's so energetic…" said Oliver.

"I'd say he's as stubborn as his mother…" said a lady in the corner of the room.

"I was wondering when you'd show up dear Tia." Said Oliver.

"Are you really looking after him well? Cause I seems more like you need to be looked after by him" said Tia

"It's been 10 years, I said I'd look after him and look, he's doing fine. After all, the sleigh beggy needs guidance in this world." Said Oliver

"That's not what I'm worried about…don't you forget…he's also That one's child…" said Tia

"There will be a time when he will need to be answered."

Out in the hills…

"Hey hey! Haru!" said Dalvin

"What is it?" asked Akaharu. Dalvin pointed at a small town that can be seen afar from the hills.

"Yeah, I always go there, so what about it?" Said Akaharu.

"Can you take me there?!" Said Dalvin.

"But Uncle Oliver says I can't take you there, you might get seen, besides remember what happened when we were found out by Aunty Tia?" said Akaharu as he remembered he and Dalvin both got a scolding from her. Both of them got the shivers.

"We'll just be quick for today, I wanna go see!" said Dalvin.

"…fine but we'll have a quick snoop around and get back." Said Akaharu.

"YES!" said Dalvin as he happily flew around Akaharu.

* * *

In town…

"ughhh… there's soooooo many humans…" said Dalvin

"You just said you wanted to come…" Said Akaharu as he knows he has to put up with his complaints.

"I did... I didn't expect to see so many humans here…" said Dalvin.

"Now that I think about it, why are there so many people? Is there a festival going on?" Akaharu wondered.

"I think this is why you humans are supposed to read those human texts called 'newspaper'" said Dalvin.

Then Akaharu noticed a poster on a building. The big sign caught his attention as he started reading.

"The Magic show…" Akaharu read it.

"Sound phony to me." Said Dalvin.

"Yeah, it's probably those magic trick illusions that humans with no magic can play at best…" said Akaharu.

"I've never seen a human illusionist…" said Dalvin.

"Well, it seems like you never will." Said Akaharu.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" said Dalvin

"Face it, that kind of sweet innocent talk isn't going to work." said Akaharu

"Gah! You saw right through me again." said Dalvin sulking in his hoodie.

"C'mon, I think we've walked around town now, we better get back." Said Akaharu, he then walks into an alley way.

"Let's take this shortcut, at least we don't have to be surrounded by humans." Said Akaharu as he walked. As he was turning, he then saw a group in the alley way too.

"Oh shoot…" said Akaharu as he immediately recognised them.

"Well, well, well?" said the big fat boy among the group, looking at Akaharu.

"Well if it isn't the red hair Jap?" said another.

"Ugh! Who are those filthy humans?" asked Dalvin. But Akaharu didn't respond.

"It's time for me to get my payback after what you did to me last time." said the fat boy.

"It wasn't my fault you slipped in the mud after getting out of the pond in front of your girlfriend." Said Akaharu.

"That was your fault! If you didn't throw me in there, she wouldn't have broken up with me! I'm gonna get you back, but this time! I'm not alone…" said the fat boy as there were 6 other guys in the alley way.

"There's too many of them! Let's run!" said Dalvin. But one boy tackled Akaharu onto the wall real quick. As two others grabbed him. Akaharu struggled as it took 4 boys to hold onto him. Then the fat boy aimed his punch at him but instead hit on of his own friends as Akaharu dragged him as a shield.

"You dirty rat!" said the Fat boy. The 6 of them grabbed Akaharu roughly, one tugging his hoodie hard that it threw Dalvin out.

"Dalvin!" Akaharu shouted.

"Talking to your imaginary friend again?! That won't help!" said the fat boy as he was about to throw his punch at Akaharu. Akaharu was about get hit as he was worried about Dalvin, he was panicking as he wanted to break free…

"Break free! I gotta break free!" Akaharu's mind raced.

Then suddenly, the shadow from Akaharu's then shot out at the fat boy, making just a small slice on his cheek as it began to bleed. The fat boy felt it as he smeared the blood on his hand. He looked terrified as he saw blood on his hand.

"wh-what did you do?!" the fat boy froze in fear as the others let go of him an backed away. Akaharu had no idea what was going on but he quickly rushed to Dalvin and picked him up.

Akaharu then looked at the boys. They made eye contact, what they saw in his green eyes was something red flickering as a reflection.

"m-monster!" said the boys as they ran.

"Dalvin! Dalvin!" said Akaharu.

"I'm fine! Did you think that tossing me off was going to hurt me, geez you're such a worrywart." Said Dalvin.

"Dalvin, did you see what I just did?!" asked Akaharu.

"No…what did you do?!" asked Dalvin

"I…I don't know, we have to go back and ask Uncle Oliver." Said Akaharu as he ran.

Not far, a man in a black and green clock then stepped out of the shadows watched the boy running off.

"That shadow from before… it was real, and he was talking to the imp…no doubt he's one of them…"

* * *

Akaharu ran as fast as he could to the cottage to find Oliver. He then reached to the house and smashed the door open.

"Uncle Oliver! Uncle Oliver!" Akaharu shouted.

"Haru~ my sweet boy! You came back! Did you have fun?" asked Oliver saying it in a childish way.

"Not the time Uncle! I need to ask you something!" said Akaharu panicking.

"Sure~ ask me right away!" said Oliver cheerfully.

"What am I?!" asked Akaharu. Oliver's reaction and expression changed drastically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"I mean, I saw it…my shadow…it just popped out and…it's real...It's real!" said Akaharu

"Tell Me uncle! What is this?!" Akaharu grabbed Oliver's sleeves tightly. Oliver's cheerful face was gone as he looked serious the first time. Just looking at his face, Akaharu had a feeling that Oliver knows something.

"Pack your stuff, we're leaving!" said Oliver.

"Wh-what?! Wait you haven't explained it to me!" said Akaharu.

"I'll explain later! Just hurry! We leave in 10 minutes!" said Oliver. Akaharu has never seen Oliver so serious before.

"Not until you answered my question!" said Akaharu.

"Listen to me Akaharu! Do as I say for now and I'll explain it to you!" said Oliver.

"But-" Akaharu was then cut off by an explosion. It blew off half of the house. Akaharu then opened his eyes to see what was going on. To his surprise, Oliver held onto him while shielding him off from the blow.

"What the…?" Akaharu was lost for words.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" said Oliver. There was nothing but smokes, then a figure in a balck and green cloak revealed out of the rubbles.

"Greetings, I'm sorry for the wreck but I had to do it." Said the man in the cloak

"Who are you?!" Oliver growled.

"I'm sure that in the fairy realm, the words spread quickly like the wind, I'm known as the magic collector." Said the man in the cloak.

"Magic collector?" Akaharu became confused.

"So you're one of them!" said Oliver

"Now hand me over the sleigh beggy. No…the hybrid." Said the man.

"Sleigh beggy? Hybrid?" what the heck is he talking about?!" asked Akaharu.

"hm? Oh ho! I see…my apologies, where are my manners?" said the man as he stared at Oliver.

"Get out!" said Oliver.

"Is that how you treat your guest human? Or should I say…" The man then pulled out something

"OBERON!" then he threw a small ball that exploded in front of Oliver as grey dusts were scattering.

"Uncle!" said Akaharu. The dust cloud began to fade as Akaharu looked at Oliver. But to his surprise, Oliver looked different. He had antlers and goat legs as his clothes also changed.

"Wh-what are you?!" asked Akaharu

"Ahahahaha… you didn't tell the boy who you were, king of fairies Oberon?" asked the Man as he laughed.

"What the heck?" asked Akaharu.

"Wait, He's THE Oberon?!" asked Dalvin

"What is going on Uncle?!" asked Akaharu.

"There's no time to explain, Akaharu!" said Tia but she too took a different form. Akaharu became confused.

"Aunty! What's happening to you guys?!" asked Akaharu.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Titania…" said the man.

"Aunty! Why is he calling you these names?!" asked Akaharu.

"Akaharu dear. Please forgive us, but I Promise you we'll explain it to you." Said Titania.

"Spirrigan!" then a small guy wearing a rock helm came out from the shadows.

"Yes my queen." Said Spirrigan.

"I ask you to accompany Akaharu. We'll be back soon." Said Titiania.

"Of course." Said Spirrigan

"Wait Aunty!" said Akaharu. But before he could ask more, Titania raised her finger and flicked it in midair, the leaves then circled around Akaharu, Dalvin and Spirrigan as they then found themselves in the forest.

"What…is going on?!" asked Akaharu.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!**

 **I got a feeling this story might be confusing. then again it's a fanfiction**

 **Ok so I wanted to plan something on the second chapter but I couldn't stop thinking of THIS scenario I had to write it soooo.**

 **Yeah I don't have much to say on this.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The Concealed Shadow Released

Akaharu and Dalvin stands in a forest with spirrigan, lost and confused.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Akaharu.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea either!" said Dalvin, panicking. "I didn't even realise that your uncle was Oberon!"

Akaharu then thought of Oberon and Titania. He still felt shock from their unexpected appearance and identity. It was like his heart was going to explode.

"Oberon…Who is he?" asked Akaharu. Dalvin and Spirrigan sighed.

"Oberon is the King of fairies." Said Spirrigan.

"Then what of Aunty Tia?" Akaharu asked Spirrigan.

"Do not call her majesty such name, even if it was to cover her identity, it's useless to call her that name now you know who she is." Said Spirrigan in an annoyed tone.

"So she's queen I pressume…" Akaharu asked. Spirrigan gave him a cold shoulder, Akaharu feels like Spirrigan doesn't like him.

"Then what about you?" asked Akaharu.

"I am Spirrigan." He replyed. Dalvin then quietly chuckled.

"Save your laughter imposter. Just because you look like one of us doesn't mean you are." Said Spirrigan.

"Whatever, I don't care if I am a fairy or not. Not that I care that there's even ugly fairies…" said Dalvin smirking at Spirrigan.

"I don't have time to play with your games imposter. I have an order to follow giving by her majesty herself, whether I like it or not…" Said Spirrigan as he started walking in the forest.

"Now come, Hybrid. I shall lead you out." Said Spirrigan.

Akaharu became confused till there was dead silence, he then realised Spirrigan was talking to him.

"Me?" asked Akaharu. "I'm a hybrid? What does that mean?"

"It means you are a breed created from two complete different species." Spirrigan explained. Akaharu then thought of the thorns that came from his shadow from before.

"Does it have to do with the thorns that came from my shadow?" asked Akaharu as he felt desperate to get an answer.

"You know something about me! All of you! What is it that I don't know?!" then the area of the forest suddenly rippled.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?!" asked Dalvin.

"What was that Spirrigan?!" asked Akaharu. Spirrigan Then raised his staff to shield Akaharu.

"Stay back!" he said.

There was nothing but trees rustling from the strong wind.

"What happened to her majesty?" Spirrigan thought. He knows how Titainia's magic works but he had never seen it rippled so aggressively before.

Akaharu and Dalvin stood quietly, they feel like something was coming but don't know what.

Then out of the blue something grabbed Akaharu from behind.

"GAH!"

Spirrigan and Dalvin were alarmed by Akaharu's scream.

The man in black and green cloaks locked Akaharu's neck with his arms. This gaze glared at Dalvin and spirrigan.

"You! What have you done to her majesty and his Highness?!" Spirrigan shouted.

"Oh fear not ugly fairy, I managed to… escape them. It wasn't hard to infiltrate 'your majesty's' magic." Said the magic collector. "I don't have time to fight royals, all I want is the Hybrid."

"What do you want from me?!" Akaharu shouted as he tried to escape from him but he was to strong.

"Don't you get it? You're a Sleigh Beggy and a Pilum Murialis! Who to thought two can be one in the same?! I saw it myself! Your shadow, IS real!" Then he leaded his head closer to Akaharu.

"You're the perfect creation!" He hauntedly spoke to Akaharu.

Akaharu shivered. He didn't like the way the magic collector talked to him. He felt like a shiver crawled up on his spine. His hand was sweating, he was trembling. He never felt immobilised before. He wanted to run away, somewhere afar from him. He wanted to be swept away from the strong wind.

"This boy…IS MINE!" The magic collector declared. Akaharu couldn't take it anymore.

"GAHHH! GET OUUUUTTTT!" then shadowy thorns appeared from his shadow again as it this time protected Akaharu. The thorns swirled like a tornado as it flung the magic collector away.

"Yes! Such power! He is the one!" said the magic collector to himself before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The thorns continued to swirl around Akaharu.

"AKAHARU! STOP!" Dalvin shouted. Spirrigan looked at Akaharu as he began to worry. It was clear that Akaharu cannot control the thorns. Akaharu crouched down with his hand covering his ears. But the magic collector's whispers echoed in his mind.

"Akaharu! Snap out of it!" said Dalvin as he charged into the thorns. He kept getting hurt but still charged right in.

"fool! You're only going to get yourself hurt!" said Spirrigan.

"I don't care! Akaharu…He…" Dalvin was about to burst into tears.

"He made me his friend, something you stupid fairies don't understand! He's my friend and I'm not going to lose him! " said Dalvin as he kept charging in.

Then when Dalvin charged in once more. The thorns stopped in motion as Dalvin hit Akaharu on the head.

"OW! Oh it stopped?" Dalvin became confused. He looked at Akaharu who was still crouching down with his hands covering his ears.

Then the thorns formed into a sphere shape that encased Akaharu and Dalvin inside. The thorns started to become restless as it then disappeared into the shadows.

"He disappeared!" Spirrgan became shocked.

* * *

"..aru…Haru…HARU!" a voice called

Akaharu opened his eyes to find himself in a foggy and unpleasant looking forest. Then he sees Dalvin on his knees.

"Dalvin?" Akaharu spoke in confusion.

"HARU! THHHHAAAANKKK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE! I was so worried! WAAAAAAA! Don't scare me like that again!" Said Dalvin as he hugged and cried on Akaharu.

"What happened?" asked Akaharu.

"Dunno, we just suddenly came here…" said Dalvin. "But I gotta be honest, I don't really like the look of this place."

"You and me both…" said Akaharu as they both look around the dead looking forest as if no soul has ever stepped foot in here.

"C'mon, we got to get out of here…" said Akaharu as he got Dalvin in his hood. Akaharu then started walking.

"Hey Haru, do you think we're in one of those things you humans call it 'horror movies'?" asked Dalvin.

"No we're not! Besides they were movies. Nothing is real when it comes to movies, well not all of them…" said Akaharu.

Akaharu looked around the dead forest. It was all murky and foggy, he could barely see any colours.

"I wonder what happened here…" said Akaharu. Then something caught his eye.

"Hey what's that?" Akaharu then walked up to something that was glimmering in the fog. As he got closer, he then saw a black stone. Akaharu then picked it up as he realised it had strings attached to it.

"Is this a necklace?" asked Akaharu having a closer look at it.

"A pretty weird one if you ask me…" said Dalvin. "I mean look how the strings are placed! Looks like it formed like a tie. You know like what those silly humans wear to look fancy."

Akaharu looked at the black stone closely, then looked at the strings.

"I feel like I've seen this before…" said Akaharu. "I saw something like this in a picture book, it was something like…made in the US… around….the mid-20th century?"

The grass started to rustle as the wind became strong again.

"Are you sure?" asked Dalvin "What did Oberon even make you read?"

"It was aunty Tia! I mean Titania! She made me read history. But I did see this in one of the book. But what worries me is this." Said Akaharu.

"SO WHAT ABOUT IT?! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN LEARN ABOUT THIS PRETTY SHINY BLACK STONE!" said Dalvin.

"No that's not the point! The thing is it still looks clean and new, if it was left here a long time ago wouldn't it be more old and broken or disgusting?" asked Akaharu.

Dalvin was catching on what Akaharu meant. "Wait, you don't mean…"

But then a giant shadow covered the both of them as they exchanged glances.

"We're not alone, are we?" said Dalvin shivered.

"I don't think we are…" said Akaharu as he gulped.

They slowly turned their heads as they looked behind. To their surprise, some kind of life form shadow started forming in front of them.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Dalvin

Then the giant shadow slowly formed into a human form. Akaharu watched as the shadow formed legs and arms till it formed its head. Akaharu was lost for word as what was standing right in front of him was a humanoid Shadow beast with a Wolf skull and goat horns. Its eyes then shimmered as if the crimson light was fixated on Akaharu's green eyes.

"Could…it really…?" the shadow beast spoke as it got closer to Akaharu. Its hand reached out to Akaharu.

"Who are you, what do you want!?" said Akaharu as he backed away, swatting the beast hand away from him.

Akaharu then saw the beast's eyes glimmered as it looked if it got brighter. Then the beast sighed that you could even see its breath.

"I…I think you made it mad…" said Dalvin.

"Well…I think….WE SHOULD RUN!" said Akaharu as he grabbed Dalvin, running for his life. The shadow beast then started crawling behind him as it was slowly catching up.

"I think we are in a horror movie!" Akaharu shouted. He then tripped over something as he tumbled on to the ground.

"Akaharu!" Dalvin shouted.

The shadow beast was slowly coming towards Akaharu. Akaharu looked at its eyes, to his surprise, he felt like he wasn't scared of him, but he felt like he couldn't move.

Akaharu and the Beast stared at each other for a long time. Then the beast started to look like it was becoming sluggish or weakened. Akaharu couldn't even tell what's going on anymore.

"…Why….Why…do I…always see you…" the beast spoke.

"What?" Akaharu became even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think that's enough of playing chase…" said a voice. A little golden tornado appeared between the two of them.

"I know that voice!" said Akaharu.

Then appeared Titania, Oberon and Spirrigan.

"Titania! Oberon! Spirrigan!" said Akaharu.

"That coward decided to run away, well the next time I'll make sure that he doesn't…" said Titania looking annoyed.

"Now I think it's time to do some explaining between a Father and Son" Said Titania

"HUH?" Akaharu and the shadow beast looked confused.

"You said…Father…and Son?" Akaharu starts piecing everything together as he slowly realised what Titania meant.

"Wait so I am…" Said Akaharu pointing at himself.

"The son" said Oberon finishing his sentence with a smile.

"…and That is…" Akaharu slowly pointed his finger at the shadow beast.

"Your father." Said Titania.

* * *

 **If you noticed the reveal was quicker than expected. I mean all stories have things like 'the main character finds his father in maybe in the next 100 chapters' thing**  
 **To be honest I find that a little boring now that is a thing to all stories. I mean not shake things a little?**

 **then again I might be making the story better or worse. Who know**

 **I mean- To be continued!**


End file.
